


The Arrangement

by AylaPascal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:45:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4533126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AylaPascal/pseuds/AylaPascal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius is taking full advantage of the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to aigooism for the beta.

Sometimes, the werewolf brat looked so much like his father that I wondered if I hadn't ended up going back in time. Of course, while Remus had always looked serious, Teddy's expression was something else altogether. At the moment, he was sprawled naked on my bed, my silk sheets barely covering his hips. He looked up at me with lidded eyes and then yawned languorously. "Come back to bed."  
  
I arched an eyebrow. Impertinence wasn't a trait I usually tolerated in my lovers, but it suited Teddy. In any case, I usually found much better uses for his mouth. "Not yet," I said and turned back to my newspaper. I had barely read a few lines when I heard the bed creak and the sound of somebody walking across the carpet. A few moments later, I found myself somewhat distracted by Teddy nuzzling my neck.  
  
"I'll make it worth your while," he murmured.  
  
I half-twisted away from him, enough to let him know that I was serious, but not enough to completely discourage him. I didn't like admitting it, even to myself, but I did enjoy Teddy like this. Not all of my lovers had always been so insistent. Then again, that was one of the benefits of having a young man of his age in my bed. It gave me an opportunity to create something, to leave my own personal mark, to burn myself on his skin so that he would spend the rest of his life comparing his lovers to me. "We've talked about this," I began saying, but Teddy had already cast my newspaper aside and insinuated himself into my lap.  
  
Despite our previous night's activities, my cock immediately twitched with interest. Teddy's warm bum was nestled against my stomach; his cock was already hard. Teddy grinned as he began to slowly work his hand up and down his cock. I found it a mesmerising sight as he closed his eyes, turned his head slightly, his breath warm against my chest. His fingers tightened around his cock, his hand moving faster now as Teddy let out a soft moan.   
  
My cock twitched. "Enough of that," I ordered as I half-pulled, half-pushed Teddy off me. "I have other uses for you."  
  
He blinked at me and then grinned. With one quick motion, Teddy knelt down in front of me and pushed my knees apart. I inhaled sharply as Teddy licked the tip of my cock. He looked up at me impishly before teasingly running a finger along the base of my cock and then enveloping my cock in his warm, wet mouth. The brat was remarkably good at this. It was part of the reason why I let him stay.  
  
I hadn't intended to end up with Teddy practically living with me. In fact, I hadn't intended any of this. It had all started about half a year ago when Teddy had turned up at Malfoy Manor. Back then he was still working for the Ministry and had been investigating me for suspected subversive activities. Of course, there was no evidence for him to find; these days, I tend to be a lot more careful with what I keep and what I dispose of. But Teddy was still suspicious. I couldn't blame him. After all, he was right.   
  
Our relationship still surprised me, sometimes. It had only been six months since he first turned up at my door. Five short months since I'd first had a taste of that impertinent mouth. He hadn't been afraid of me, which was so refreshing that I had ended up letting him into the manor. The first time we ended up in bed together was after what was supposed to be a civil dinner. At that point, Teddy had taken to coming over almost every week, ostensibly to investigate me, but often, I had wondered if it was something more. After Teddy's fingers had practically torn my robes open, I had my answer.   
  
My thoughts were dragged back to the present by Teddy cupping my balls and squeezing lightly. I could feel my cock aching as Teddy swirled his tongue around the tip. I thrust my hips upwards, digging my fingers into his shoulders as I watched my cock disappear down his throat. A gasp escaped my throat as Teddy increased the suction. My heart pounded as I came, spurting, down his throat.   
  
I closed my eyes as I felt Teddy lick the last drops of come from my cock. I could almost see him grin.   
  
**  
  
Afterwards, I watched Teddy curl back up on the bed, his eyes fluttering shut. "It's too early. Wake me up when it's afternoon," he mumbled into the pillow. His lips were still a rosy pink.   
  
"Lazy brat," I said affectionately. I picked up my newspaper and was about to settle back down on my chair, but found myself sitting down on the bed instead. Teddy's chest was rising and falling steadily; he had fallen asleep already. I chuckled. I must have tired him out. I reached over and was about to brush a lock of hair away from his face when I stopped myself. I was getting sentimental again.   
  
There was a danger in being too sentimental. There was nothing about this relationship that was going to last and it was better off that way. It was an understatement to say that Potter hadn't been happy when he found out about our relationship. I spent several weeks fully expecting to end up in Azkaban on trumped up charges. I remember Potter shouting outside Malfoy Manor, something about corrupting his godson. Of course, that night, I took special pleasure in making Teddy scream as I fucked him into the couch.   
  
Potter didn't seem to realise that Teddy seemed perfectly happy here. Sometimes, it baffled me, but I wasn't going to complain. The brat could be whoever or whatever I wanted him to be, although lately, I'd found myself preferring his natural form.   
  
The arrangement, or whatever it was, worked well for both of us. But it was nothing more than that. He stayed here most of the time nowadays for convenience. We woke up together most mornings because we'd gone to sleep tangled up in each other's arms. There was nothing more to it than that.   
  
I pursed my lips.  
  
Then again, there was nobody else around at the moment. I could afford to indulge in a brief moment of sentimentality. I leaned over to drop a quick kiss on his lips.   
  
Teddy smiled.


End file.
